


Kinktober 2019

by Stegosaur



Series: Kink-Off [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Gags, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Sadism, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Kinktober 2019 ficlets, each based on a specific kink(s).





	1. Spanking

There would be no hiding what was done tonight.As Raphael swung the oak paddle down against Leonardo’s rear once again, he couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of Ol’ Fearless having to explain the sorry state of his ass to his siblings.Yes, explain to them how Raphael had thoroughly destroyed it the night before. 

The loud clap of wood on skin reverberated against the stone walls, Leonardo suppressing a sob of pain.He’d been tricked, deceived into playing Raphael’s little game.His hot-headed sibling demanding retribution for an earlier botched call on a mission, for a sprained arm now slung across his plastron.He figured it would be an easy win, a sure victory.He didn’t count on Donatello skewing it in Raphael’s favor, or Michelangelo stalling him for time.

Another crack of the paddle against his ass finally made him break composure, crying out in pain.“S-stop!”A tear trickled down his cheek as he craned his head towards Raphael, rattling the chains looped around his wrists.“Please! I’m sorry, Raphael!”His pleading earned a brief reprieve, Raphael considering the beg for mercy.He felt the wooden paddle rub against his stinging flesh, the normally-green hide now a gleaming red, fiercer than Raphael’s mask.

“You gonna finally submit to me, Fearless?”He made sure to stroke Leo’s tanned-ass with the paddle, taunting it.“Admit I’m better than you, even with one hand?”Leonardo winced, squirming on the balls of his feet.He couldn’t admit _that_, not like this.He couldn’t give Raphael the satisfaction.

Leonardo swallowed hard.“N-no.”Raphael spanked him again, Leo’s knees struggling to stay upright from the blow.“Never!”Yet another clap as the paddle connected, Raphael putting full momentum behind each strike.

“Then I guess I’m gonna destroy that pretty ass of yours, Fearless.”Another strike, Leo sobbing aloud.“And only once ya can’t stand anymore, once yer eyes are red from tears, am I gonna fuck yer brains out.”The strikes continued, draining more and more of Leonardo’s will with each blow.Even with the door to Raphael’s room shut and locked, Donatello and Michelangelo could quite clearly hear the sexually-charged spanking from the living area.Michelangelo popped another piece of popcorn.

“Think they know you used a cheat code to make sure Raph won?”Mikey grinned, glancing mischievously to Donatello.The resident genius was engrossed in his smartphone, watching a spy cam of Raph’s room and casually stroking his own slit.

“Who cares?Even if he didn’t know, there’s no way Leo would surrender to Raphael.Not over his favorite fighting game.”Donatello suppressed a churr as Leo finally caved in, legs buckling beneath him and slumping forward.“Called it.Twenty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds.”

Michelangelo pouted.“Damn!Here I thought he’d make it to half an hour before groveling to Raph.”Pulling a crumpled bill from his belt and handing it to Don, Mikey leaned over to get a better look at the main attraction finally starting on the small phone screen.


	2. Voyeurism

It was well-known amongst his siblings that Donatello was a pervert.From peeping through cracked doors as a teenager to surreptitiously watching his brothers kiss in an alley, he found a strange enjoyment from playing the spectator to fiery desire.So when cameras started being discovered in bedrooms and bathrooms, everyone knew who to blame.

Not that he minded, of course.Part of his enjoyment was being called out over it, of being caught watching his family’s most intimate moments through the fixed lens of a camera.Yet he never stopped, and they never truly tried to make him stop.Eventually it turned into a game - finding cameras without letting Donnie know (lest he move them around) and smothering them with a towel or pillow before getting down to business.It ruined his evening plans, and gave them privacy.

So Donatello stepped up his game again, adding another camera.Then adding a decoy camera.Smaller cameras, hidden cameras, wireless cameras, even going so far as to use privacy filters to minimize the reflection of the camera lens.Then there was the task of hiding infrared lights so that even darkness couldn’t hide his siblings from view, a task in and of itself.

“You got them all, Mikey?”Raphael asked warily, sprawled out on the bed and sporting an erection.Michelangelo draped a towel over a camera tucked into one of his plush animals, giving a smile and wave to it before doing so.

“Every last one of them.”He turned to face Raphael, then twirled his finger.“Mind rotating a bit?My bed sags under the shell, and I want to make sure I’ve got ample leverage when I’m riding your cock.”Raphael obliged, turning ninety degrees and stretching out along the width of the bed.“Much better.”Michelangelo climbed atop Raphael’s body and straddled his brother’s waist, stroking the erection with a lube-slicked hand before gradually easing himself down onto it.

“Fuck, Mikey, you’re tight tonight.”The smaller turtle churred in response, letting gravity pull him down the length of Raphael’s shaft until he bottomed out.There was a pause as they both drank in the pleasant warmth of the coupling, then a shudder from Raphael as Mikey started rising back up.The brute grabbed his brother’s hips and tried dragging him back down, though a tight squeeze by Mikey’s thighs against Raph’s waist quelled that bit of force.

“I’m riding you, Raph.Let me control the pace, or I’ll break out the cuffs.”Raphael swallowed, but nodded.“Good boy.”

Donatello stroked his own length, watching the high-resolution image from Mikey’s room.After years of back and forth, of hiding and replacing cameras, Donatello finally had his trump card: an accomplice who loved putting on a show for him just as much as he loved watching.Michelangelo was all too eager to please, and judging by his pacing, the three of them were in for a long night.

“You’re sure Donnie ain’t watching?”Raphael asked, unsure of their privacy.

“Positive.It’s just you and me, big guy.Now stop worrying and let me hear those sexy whines of yours while I ride you like a bull.”Michelangelo increased his pace, conscious of the camera wedged into the stone masonry of his room framing their position nicely.He couldn’t wait to watch the replay with Donnie later.


	3. Gags

Michelangelo was known as the most talkative of the family.With a gift of gab, he was all too eager to talk anyone’s ear off if given the slightest opening about any given topic, regardless of his actual knowledge level about it.He was the only one who could go toe-to-toe conversationally with Donatello, even if he couldn’t remotely comprehend the advanced scientific theory Donnie spewed forth.

Which is why Leonardo found it so odd that Michelangelo had a collection of gags squirreled away in a trunk.Ball gags, ring gags, a funnel gag, smoking gag, gas mask with tube gag, literally dozens of different gags with different purposes, shapes and sizes.“This is…quite the varied assortment, Mikey.”He held a ball gag with rubber strap from one finger, its blue ball perfectly matching his own mask.“Who are they for?”

Michelangelo reached around Leo’s side to grab the gag from his finger, dangling it in front of his leader’s eyes.“All of us.This one is for you, for instance.”He let the gag sway in front of Leo’s eyes, the rubbery blue ball gleaming under the light.“Average sized ball, with a little bit of give so you can chew on it.The strap isn’t adjustable, and will hug your beak tightly, but I know how good you are at meditating even when in great discomfort.”

Leonardo’s eyes followed the gag as it swung, a lump forming in his throat.“Is it uncomfortable?”Michelangelo hummed knowingly as Leo swallowed, tongue flicking out over his lips to wet them.“So uh, I just…”

“Open wide.”Mikey restrained a giddy giggle as Leo complied, his jaw parting wide enough for the ball to fit between his teeth.Carefully he pushed the ball past Leonardo’s lips, then rotated the rubber strap over his leader’s head and stretched it down behind him.It pulled the ball further into Leo’s mouth, the hard rubber forcing his jaw apart with mild discomfort while pressing his tongue down against the base of his mouth.It filled him in a strangely satisfying way, muffling his speech and forcing his muscles to strain against the invader as his beak tried to close against it.

Michelangelo kissed Leonardo’s neck.“Good boy.”He reached a hand up to cup Leo’s chin, giving it a firm squeeze.“Want me to fuck you?”

With a gurgle and a muffled moan, Leonardo nodded.


	4. Daddy

The three of them looked anxiously at one another.Daddy was due home any moment now, and he’d left them with a single command before he left at the start of the weekend: be presentable upon his return.That meant slightly different things to each of them, but more importantly, it meant he wanted to play upon his returning home.What made them all anxious, however, was that he had ordered all three of them to prepare, instead of just one.

To Donatello, this likely meant some form of group activity.The genius had made sure his purple latex collar was polished to a mirror shine along with its padlock, and had replaced his usual contacts with the pair of glasses his Daddy admired on him.The outfit was simple, but the nudity always left him feeling exposed to his Dad.

Leonardo had suspected a group activity as well, but more than likely a form of inspection and training.His blue rope collar and cuffs were woven tightly to the point they bit uncomfortably against his flesh, just as Dad liked.He had taken great care to tend to every crevice of his body and leave it an immaculate temple for his Dad to christen upon his return, likely as a demonstration object for his other two brothers.

Then there was Michelangelo, a thick leather collar riveted around his neck while cuffs wrapped around his wrists and ankles, the mouthy turtle having been put in his place by Daddy long ago.He was most anxious at all three of them being required to present, fearful of reprisal for some unknown wrong.

The thoughts of the three were interrupted by the sound of boots against stone, the creaking of leather echoing in the cavernous tunnels of their home.They watched a dim light flicker against the brickwork from the cigar in Daddy’s jaw, all of them tensing in anxious excitement as Daddy finally returned home.Raphael turned the corner, combat boots clunking against the floor and rising up along his shins, a pair of leather pants tucked into their tops and clinging tightly to Raphael’s skin.A leather vest hung from his shoulders, while an Officer’s cap rested atop his head.With a cigar bit between his teeth and a case of beer dangling from one of his leather-gloved hands, it was obvious to all who was the Dad of the household.

“Welcome home Daddy.”All three greeted in unison, averting their gaze in respect.Raphael smirked around his cigar, excited to get the night in motion.Lots of boys to fuck, lots of lessons to teach.

“Thank you, boys.Leather, get over here and start polishing my boots.”Mikey immediately crawled over to Raphael’s feet and began licking at the dirtied leather as if it were his only meal of the day.“Rope, put the beer away and then grab Daddy’s silicone lube.We’re going bareback tonight.”

“Yes Daddy!”Leonardo sprang to his feet and took the beer from Raphael, excited for the prospect of rough sex.That just left Donatello, standing awkwardly and fearing his role.Raphael said nothing, taking one step after another towards the remaining terrapin while Michelangelo chased after his feet, never wavering from his original order.Stopping short of Donatello, Raphael reached a gloved hand behind Don’s head and pulled him closer.

“Kiss your Daddy, Rubber.”Raphael took a long drag of his cigar before smothering Donatello’s lips with his own, the thick smoke mingling in their mouths.There was a submissive moan from Donnie as Raphael conquered his beak, his knees feeling weak as the hot smoke was shoved into his lungs with a deep exhale from his Dad.Then the kiss was broken, that cocky smirk still plastered on Raph’s face.“Good boy.”

Raphael yanked hard at Don’s collar, the leather glove creaking against the squeaky rubber and making Donnie squeal softly.“Daddy’s home, boys.Hope your mouths are as clean and loose as your asses, because I’ve got some frustration to work out on the three of you.”

The three of them replied in unison from their positions in the lair.“Yes Daddy!”


	5. Frotting

Sometimes you just needed to climax with a partner, quick and easy-like.No mess, no fuss, no kinks, just a quick jerking session for the two of you to get off and move on with your day.Such was the position Leonardo and Raphael found themselves in one night, both of them frustrated from a busy week of patrols and with no immediate end in sight to the recent wave of muggings that commanded the attention of their family.

“Like this?”Raphael asked as he adjusted his position on the bed, legs spread outward at a right angle to each other with his arms resting on the bed behind him.Leonardo nodded, climbing on the bed with Raphael and taking a similar position.With a bit of wriggling from both and sliding their legs under the other’s, they were soon pressed crotch-to-crotch with erections standing proud.

Leonardo squirted some lubricant into the palm of his hand, then grabbed Raphael’s shaft and spread it liberally.Raphael groaned and leaned back further, expecting a traditional hand job.“Lean forward against me.Hug my neck.”Raph didn’t complain, shifting his position forward so that he could grab Leo’s neck as directed.Now their cocks are touching, and Leo’s grip widened to take them both in at once.

That first stroke drew a hiss from Raphael.“W-what’re you doing?”

“Just enjoy it.”Leo pressured, then used his other hand to drizzle more lubricant on their lengths.The stroking started again, this time turning into a steady rhythm shared between them.Raphael’s grip tightened against Leo’s neck, to which Leo replied by resting his forehead against Raph’s beak.His pace quickened, pumping their cocks from tip to base with his slick hand.Raphael began to gyrate his hips into the grip, and Leo leaned back further so that the added motion would increase his own enjoyment.

Neither said anything as Leonardo stroked them both to climax, lusty moans and edgy whining the only cues he needed to find their respective orgasms.Raphael shot first with Leo close behind, Raphael’s consistent ropes of jizz dribbling down Leo’s hand while the leader’s own spurting painted Raph’s plastron with streaks of white.Both panted with relief for a moment thereafter, before Leo carefully unwrapped his fingers from their overly sensitive members and reached for a washcloth.

Raphael stopped him with a kiss on Leo’s lips, grabbing the hand in his own.“Let’s take a shower instead.”Leonardo nodded, smiling softly.“Thanks, love.”

“Thanks for letting me share it with you.”Leo returned the kiss with his own.


	6. Blow Jobs

Donatello was stressed.First, the water main had broken one city block over, which meant he had to quickly cover all entrances to the lair from that end and basically seal he and his siblings inside until it was fixed.Then the idiot contractors the Utility Company hired cut some fiber lines that ran directly into his lab, severing their primary internet connection to the outside world.On top of all that, Michelangelo was antsy because he couldn’t play video games until Leo lifted his command to remain silent, lest they risk discovery by workers.

So having to sit in silence, unable to work, and carefully monitoring surveillance footage for any nosy workers snooping around their home, Donatello was completely, totally, utterly…relaxed.Adjusting himself in his rolling chair slightly for comfort, he kept one hand on Michelangelo’s head while his other scrolled through the security cameras.His legs were draped over his brother’s shoulders and laying along Mikey’s surprisingly smooth shell, thighs squeezing just tight enough against his brother’s head as to keep him in position.

Michelangelo, for his part, didn’t mind the position one little bit.Wrists handcuffed around the lift of Donnie’s computer chair, his beak buried between his brother’s legs until the all-clear was given; Michelangelo loved it, even if it left him with a sore jaw afterwards.He pulled his head back slightly to bob along Donatello’s full length, letting his tongue drag along the underside of the sensitive member and cover it in saliva.Even if Donnie was spent, Michelangelo’s own erection was proudly bobbing in the damp air of the sewer and had been unattended thus far.

They’d been at it for a few hours now, Donatello making sure to keep Mikey’s mouth occupied and unable to whine.He’d climaxed twice already, dumping a load into his brother’s stomach while covering his own mouth to suppress a delighted churr, but the workers weren’t done just yet, and neither was Michelangelo.As he felt his length throb to erection in Mikey’s mouth again, Donatello glanced at the clock with a slight smirk.The workers would be done soon, judging by the radio chatter from his ear piece, but whether or not they’d finish before he and Michelangelo set a new record was still unknown.

As the fifth hour ticked by, Donatello rather hoped they’d take their time.


	7. Leather

Few things got Raphael as excited as leather.The texture against his skin, rough and rugged.The scent it carried from varied use.The patina from years of wear.How it hugged his body, tugged against him when stretched, refused to give when yanked or pulled.It was versatile but strong, a truly masculine material.He’d grown intoxicated by it when he wore it as a vigilante, constantly inhaling its scent through his helmet as he sweat in it, worked in it, relaxed in it.

Intoxication turned to addiction, and addiction into a lifestyle fetish.His collection grew from a single vigilante suit into a closet of leather gear, accessories, and outfits.He took great pride in polishing them monthly, keeping them in tip-top shape with his favorite scents and textures, and everyone in the family knew to steer clear of his room on that day lest they be knocked over by his potent preferred aroma.

That aroma was carefully cultivated over years of experimentation, and resulted in a ritual of worship of his collection.He would start his day with a shower and fasting, giving himself over to his duty to the assembled gear of care and cleaning.A box at the bottom of the closet contained all of the supplies for his ritual, the cache of cleaning products and rags along with a bottle of Scotch and a carefully selected cigar.Raphael always started with a pair of leather briefs and a locking collar, massaging conditioner inside and out before wiping away the excess, then applied both to his own body before handling the rest.

It was his attire, his uniform in service to his favorite textile.To him, no other material in the universe was as masculine as leather, and such a perfect material deserved the utmost respect.He was a slave to it, and wore his uniform with pride.His cock always struggled against the tightly laced briefs as he worked, eager for freedom, to praise the material with his own fluids.That always came later, however, and he ignored it while he worked.Small items came next: gloves, straps, leashes, blindfolds, all of them conditioned and cleaned before being hung up to air out.Each finished piece earned himself a sip of Scotch and a check on his cigar, taking care to fill the room with the aroma so it infused into his Master material.

By lunch, he was in a trance of smoke, alcohol, and leather scents, his hands rough with product.Yet he skipped his meal, pressing past the small accessories and into his harnesses, his cuffs and bindings.Each strip of leather needed conditioning inside and out, even using cotton swabs to get between the folds of leather riveted around a metal buckle or circlet.The metal needed polishing and cleaning as well, care taken to leave each piece as gleaming clean as the leather it supported.The bottle of Scotch was half-gone by dinner, and Raphael was over the moon with excitement at the final part of his ritual: the full-body outfits.

Each piece took hours of detailing and cleaning, getting every fold, every seam and rivet and clasp.His vigilante outfit, a sleep sack, a hood, all impeccably cared for with love and arousal.Then came the final piece, a newly acquired, custom piece.A leather gimp suit, made to his custom measurements.It took as much effort maintaining his exact proportions to maintain its fit as it did in keeping it clean and maintained for use at a moment’s notice.By the time he would finish the suit,the entire bottle of Scotch would be gone, and several cigars worked through to ash.He hung it up to air out with the rest of his body pieces, smiling at his efforts in service to the leathers.

“All done?”Leo’s voice called from behind, Raphael’s gaze fixed on the fruit of today’s labor.“It smells pleasant in here.Earthy, a bit of violet from the cigar, and some citrus from your Scotch.”Raphael smiled as Leonardo’s hands encircled his neck, a finger slipping into the ring at the front of his collar and tugging it slightly.“Have you fulfilled your duties to the leather, slave?”

“To the best of my ability, as always.”Leonardo nipped at his neck, making Raphael churr.When Leonardo discovered Raphael’s commitment to leather of all things, he didn’t know what to make of it initially.Then when he saw the results, he just knew he had to contribute to Raphael’s path in service of it.“Did you have something in mind for tonight…?”

Leonardo’s hands gripped Raphael’s neck and chin, pointing him to the gimp suit on the wall.“I think it’s time.”Raphael swallowed hard.He’d worked hard on that suit for a year now, testing its fit and keeping it polished.Leonardo made him promise to save its use for a day when he’d never need to remove it again, and the thought of today being that day made his cock ache against the briefs laced up along his groin.“You’ve been such a good slave to it.I think you’ve earned your place among it.”

Raphael moaned.Perhaps he had.


	8. Sadism

To say Michelangelo and Donatello were shocked by the display was a gross understatement.All four of them had their own little kinks they enjoyed to explore or play with, sure, but what Leonardo and Raphael were doing was taking things to a level neither had taken seriously.Hell, if Donnie didn’t know better, he would’ve sworn there was some pornography camera crew setup nearby to record the show.Michelangelo, filterless as he was, jumped straight to the matter at hand.

“Dude!What the fuck are you two doing?”It was a fair question, given the jarring appearance of their leader.Leonardo was collared and cuffed in heavy steel bindings, a speculum gag keeping his beak open while Raphael held the end of a chain leash.If the getup itself wasn’t awkward enough, both Raphael and Leonardo were sporting erections as they presented themselves to the family.

Raphael yanked on Leo’s leash.“Turns out our fearless leader is a little shy about his kinks.”Leonardo gurgled around the gag and began to blush, while Raph gripped his sibling’s chin tight and made sure he couldn’t look away from his brothers.“Like his enjoyment of bondage, humiliation, and slavery.And when I told him I’m a bit of a sadist, well…”. Raphael smirked, jerking Leo to face him.“Little slut practically begged for it.”He pressed his break to Leo’s in a sloppy kiss, one hand reaching down to stroke his slut’s cock.Donatello crossed his legs under the kitchen table to hide his own growing bulge.

“That’s fine and all, but why are you two out here, sharing this with us?”The olive-skinned turtle asked, clutching his coffee uncomfortably tight.Michelangelo was still staring, mouth-agape, as Raphael broke the kiss and released his grip on Leo’s length.

“Because I’m sick and tired of being modest or secretive with our likes when it comes to sex.I want both of ya to join in and just be yourselves already, like our slutty leader here.”Raphael smacked Leo’s ass with an open palm, the turtle whimpering aloud and splattering drool down his chin.“Hey slut, git down and start blowing me.I want Donnie and Mike to see how much you love this.”

The two of them watched as Leonardo did as he was ordered, sinking to his knees with a rattling of chains before sliding his open beak down Raphael’s length.Raph churred with delight and placed a hand on Leo’s scalp, gently guiding his plaything up and down on his cock.Michelangelo was wide-eyed and slack-jawed, watching in a trance as Leonardo went down on Raph in front of them all.“Holy shit, dude…”. He licked his lips, his own crotch starting to bulge as his erection peeked out.“That’s hot.”

Raphael’s glance snapped to Michelangelo.“You a slut too, Mikey?”The smallest turtle swallowed hard and hesitated, then gently nodded.“Prove it.This little bitch has the front, so you can take the rear.”Raphael widened his stance slightly and leaned forward, hands pressing against Leo’s skull and making him whimper.

“What, like…rim you?Here and now?”Raphael hissed as Leo tickled just the right bundle of nerves on his shaft, earning a droplet of pre for his efforts.“Y-you-“

“My sluts don’t think, Mikey, they do as they’re told.So either enjoy the show in silence, or get over here and start working like the slut you know you are.”Raphael slapped his own ass with an enticing clap, and Michelangelo stood up from the table to take up position at Raphael’s rear.He didn’t go right for the ass, instead spreading his beak and massaging Raph’s taint with his tongue, a technique he picked up from a particularly rough night with Raphael a few weeks back.The turtle tensed up with delight as Mikey started pushing his button, and cast his gaze towards Donatello.“Well?You going to sit and stare like a pervert, or actually join my little harem of slutty boys?”

Donatello carefully unfolded his legs beneath the kitchen table, and rose to his feet.


	9. Pet Play

“I won’t lie, Mikey.This is a bit of an…odd request.”Donatello turned the collar over in his hands, fingers tracing the fine stitching of the leather.“We’re already animals, after all.Mutant turtles, but you get the idea.”Michelangelo nodded eagerly, sitting on the edge of the bed in his knee and elbow pads.

“That’s why I want to try it with you.See if I like it, get into the headspace.”A hint of blush streaked Mikey’s cheeks, and Donnie sighed with a hint of curiosity.“Will you help?”

“Of course I will.But I’ve never done this before, so uh…”. Michelangelo began bouncing giddily on the edge of the bed while Donatello thought this through, settling on the most basic kind of domesticated animal they would both recognize.“No dogs on the bed.Get down, uhm…”. He snapped his fingers, thinking of a name on the spot.“…Max?”Michelangelo climbed off the bed and onto his hands and knees, sliding into the headspace of a dog.A pet.Donnie’s pet.“Good boy.Hold still.”He obeyed as Donatello knelt down, strapping the collar into place and cinching it snug around his neck.The position felt odd in this context, foreign, and his conscious mind wanted to back out, call it all off.

Instead, he looked up at Donatello, the genius at a loss for what to do next.When Mikey suggested pet play, he genuinely had no clue what was meant by it until Michelangelo explained it.Now that Mikey was on all fours and collared, what should he do?“Gruff!”Donatello jolted upright as Michelangelo literally _barked_ at him, just like a dog.That was a quick role change.

Along for the ride, and just as inexperienced at this as Mikey, Donatello gradually waded into the proverbial deep end and started taking his role as pet owner more seriously.Sitting on the edge of the bed, he was greeted by Mikey rearing up on his knees and pressing his palms against Don’s thighs.“Down, boy.Dogs don’t have hands.”Michelangelo curled his hands into fists and reclined on his haunches, looking up for more guidance.Donatello opted to reward immediate compliance with a rewarding scratch of Mikey’s scalp, the role-playing turtle nuzzling into the hand with a rumbling faux-growl.He took another chance.“Go get your toy, boy.”He cooed, like a human to its pet.“Go get your toy!Bring me your toy!”He raised his pitch but kept that playful tone, talking down to his sibling like the animal he wanted to be.

Mikey scurried off to his closet and began knocking things around with his closed fists, eventually finding his ‘toy’ and clamping his teeth down on it to cart it back to Donatello.He practically pranced over with the dildo in his jaw, as if carrying his prized trophy.Donatello smirked, taking the toy from Mikey and tossing it back to the closet.“Go get me your toy!”The game of fetch continued for a few moments, Mikey dutifully bounding to and from the closet to retrieve his toys for Donnie, Donatello tossing them back to the closet and watching Michelangelo’s ass as he trotted over on his hands and knees.It only took a few trips for Michelangelo to start sweating and panting like a dog, Donatello seizing the toy one final time before stroking his puppy-brother’s head some more.

“Such a good dog!I think you and I will have to explore this some more sometime.”Donatello grinned, Michelangelo responding as any happy dog would.

“Grrrrowf!”


End file.
